battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Gauntlet
|date = June 2015 |prev = Case Closed |next = Out of Business |collectibles = |enemyweapons = T62 CEW}} Gauntlet is the fifth episode of the singleplayer campaign of Battlefield Hardline. After being arrested, Nick runs into an old friend.Battlefield Hardline Episode Guide - Battlefield Hardline Official Website - Retrieved February 25, 2015 Synopsis Three years after Nick Mendoza was framed by Captain Julian Dawes and his former partners Khai Minh Dao and Carl Stoddard for stealing thirty three thousand dollars from Remy Neltz following his last money transfer, he is on a prison transfer bus on route to another prison. Following harassment from a guard posted on the bus, Nick is surprised to see that Tap is also on the bus in the seat in front of him. Before Nick can question, Tap, however, he is informed by him that something big is about to go down and that Tyson Latchford is involved. No sooner than Nick is informed this, they notice Tyson himself driving up next to the bus holding an explosive charge and nodding to Nick as he throws it on the bus. Tap immediately notifies Nick to grab on to something as the bus explodes and injures both men. Tap drags Nick out of the wreckage and unlocks his cuffs, having somehow procured the key. He then tells him to meet Tyson at the nearby water tower as he stays behind. Nick quickly makes a break for the water tower as law enforcement closes in. With the possibility of sneaking by the officers practically impossible, Nick sabotages a hidden meth lab and uses the ensuing explosion as a distraction to make it past the cops and is successful in making it to the tower. Upon arriving, Nick interrogates Tyson, demanding to know why he was broken out of prison and how Tap had gotten on the prison bus with his cuff keys. Tyson dismisses these comments, stating Nick should feel flattered and that Tap owed him one from when he snitched on him three years prior. He also told of how Tap needed to stay in prison as it was a great way to end his cocaine addiction. Before Nick can question him further, Tyson tells him he needs to speak to the contact, handing him a flashlight and telling him to signal at the nearby billboard, which is quickly returned by the contact. As the two proceeded to make their way toward the contact, they are spotted by a police helicopter, prompting them to split up and meet up at the bill board as they avoid incoming law enforcement. Upon reaching the rendezvous point, the contact is revealed to be Khai Minh Dao, deeply angering Nick at the sight of one of the people who betrayed and framed him for a crime he did not commit. Khai quickly explains to Nick that they need him to take down Dawes, prompting Nick to question why as both of them had landed him in prison. Tyson explains each of their motives such as Dawes putting him out of business and that like Dawes had done three years prior to Nick, he had finally screwed Khai over and that Nick was the best man to take him down as he hated Dawes the most out the three of them. Nick asks Khai and Tyson what will happen if he doesn't want to help them, only to be told that he would go back to prison and that he had to make his decision fast as law enforcement were closing in on their location. Left with no other choice, Nick overcomes his grudges and decides to help them as they make their getaway. Related Achievements and Trophies The following achievements/trophies can be completed on this mission. Tips *If you hear a helicopter getting closer, find something that will cover and hide Mendoza from its searchlight. *If Mendoza is spotted by the helicopter, find a hiding spot, QUICKLY, as all nearby policemen will be attracted to your location. *Do NOT get spotted by the police unless its only one cop. Remember, since all of the cops in this level are using the taser, it usually only takes one hit for you to hit the floor. If you sprint away, they may chase you around. *Be careful using the taser, as you can only fire one shot before reloading, and ammo is scarce in this level. Also, if you miss, there is a dangerously high chance that either the targeted cop will retaliate or you'll be unable to defend yourself, or possibly both. Last, but not least, if patrolling cops see unconscious ones you either tased or knocked out, they WILL take note of that, which will, in turn, raise that cop's suspicion level towards Mendoza. Trivia *Gauntlet is the only mission in the game that does not feature firearms. *Gauntlet is the only mission in the game that does not feature shell casings. If the Distract button is pressed, Mendoza will throw a rock instead. *Gauntlet and the Prologue are the only missions in the game that do not feature the Police Scanner, Warrants, or Evidence. *If a checkpoint is restarted, there is a chance that cop cars won't have their red and blue emergency lights on. References Category:Episodes of Battlefield Hardline